The final Battle
by The Doctor Of Fanfiction
Summary: In order to defeat his archenemy, Vlad plasmius, once and for all, Danny and Valerie, with the aid of Clockwork must travel 10,000 years into the past and discover the truth behind their age old relationship. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Danny Phantom, it is owned by Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. Also, this story takes place shortly after The Ultimate Enemy, and the pairing is going to be Danny and Valerie. Anyway, on with the fic.

"What to do?" "What to do?" "What am I going to do!" Valerie Gray exclaims to no one in particular. "I can't believe that Danny Fenton is that damn ghost that ruined my life!"

Flashback

It was just after Danny had sucked his older self into the Fenton thermos, and with the aid of Clockwork saved his family, Mr. Lancer, Sam and Tucker. How Valerie had evaded Clockwork Erasing her memory of the events that had transpired, and seeing Danny

De-transform is beyond everyone, or maybe, by some twist of fate, it was destined to be that way. Valerie had already taken her C.A.T. test earlier that day, but what was she going to do, it wasn't that test that was going to alter her future, it was witnessing her mortal enemy damn near die trying to save his family and friends.

Meanwhile, Vlad Masters had finally discovered a way to defeat his Arch-nemesis, Danny phantom once and for all. He had become very disappointed at Valerie's attempt at her disposal of Danny, so he figured he would dispose of her, and then use his new Ecto-Syrum to increase his power to one hundred times that of even the king of ghosts, and destroy Danny.

"There's no way he'll beat me this time, but I think I'll start off by destroying my

So-called apprentice." Vlad then proceeds to laugh maniacally.

Shortly after the results of the C.A.T. test had came in everyone was in shock, sure he had studied, but him and Valerie had tied, scoring one hundred percent on their tests, whilst Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley had scored a whopping ninety five percent on their tests.

"Holy cow man, how'd you do it?" Tucker asks Danny.

"Well, let's just say it wasn't easy." Danny replies.

"Let me guess, you stole the answers again, heh, heh." Sam says chuckling a bit.

"Actually, no I didn't, I just studied really hard, that's all." He says to her.

"Hey Danny, can I talk to you for a second?" Jazz says to him.

"Uh, yeah, why not?" Danny replies.

Jazz then hugs him and says to him, "Congratulations, I'm very proud of you, you actually scored higher than I did when I took that test, and you didn't need to cheat to do it either."

"Thanks Jazz." Danny replies.

Later that night Danny proceeded to chat online with Sam and Tucker.

"I just don't get it, Valerie has been avoiding me like the plague lately and I don't know why." Danny says.

"I don't get what you see in her anyways." Sam says sounding frustrated.

"Whoa, attitude much, speaking of Valerie, guess who tied your perfect score on the C.A.T. test." Tucker says.

"Holy cow, you're kidding!" Danny exclaims.

"Nope, I'm not, looks like your girlfriend is a genius like you, heh, heh." Tucker says jokingly.

"She isn't my girlfriend, no matter how much I want her to be, besides its kind of hard to date someone who wants you dead, listen you guys I got to go, I've got to start thinking up an idea for the talent show next month." Danny says to them.

"Bye." Sam says to Danny.

"See you." Tucker says to him. And with that all three of the got offline.

"Alright, what am I going to do for the talent show?" "Oh well, I guess I'll think of something…later."

With that Danny proceeded to get into bed and drift off to sleep for another day of probable ghost fighting, and he would need to be fully rested.

A/N: Hello everyone, I hope that you liked chapter one of this work of fiction, and sorry it was so short, for I have been only writing fanfiction for a short time, but trust me the plot will get deeper as the story progresses. Anyway, please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Danny Phantom, it is owned by Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. Also, this story takes place shortly after The Ultimate Enemy, and the pairing is going to be Danny and Valerie. Anyway, on with the fic.

"Bye, Star." Valerie says to her best friend. Little did she know that she was being watched.

"Its time I make my move, Ha, Ha, Ha." Vlad says.

"Hello Valerie, how are you doing this evening…?"

"Who…who's there?" Valerie says towards the direction of the mysterious voice.

"Your executioner." Vlad says as he steps out from the shadows.

"AAAAHHH!" Danny who was walking with Sam and Tucker, hears this scream and says, "Going ghost!" he then transforms into Danny Phantom, and proceeds to fly over to where he heard the scream come from, and he sees Vlad attempting to destroy Valerie.

"Valerie!" "Vlad, this is pretty low, even for you!" Danny says to him.

"Ahh, Daniel, you're not going to win this time…" Vlad says, then pulls out a small vile containing a glowing green liquid and says to Danny, "I here have the key to your destruction, this is my Ecto-syrum, with it my strength will become one hundred times the king of ghosts himself!"

"No!" He rushes over to stop him from consuming the liquid, but he's too late.

"Valerie, run!" Danny says to her, but she refuses.

"No! You'll get yourself killed!" Valerie exclaims.

"Why should you care, you've been hunting me down for months now!" Danny says to her.

"How do you know that!" Valerie asks in shock.

"Is that really important right now!" "RUN!" Danny says to her.

All of a sudden, an Ecto-ray is fired directly at Valerie, but Danny jumps in the way of the attack and takes it head on, and is immediately De-transformed.

"Danny!" "Oh God no!" Valerie screams in terror.

"Oh my, it seems that I broke your friend, heh, heh, HA! HA! HA!" Vlad says to her laughing maniacally.

"You won't get away with this!" Valerie says, then hears "Hey Vlad!" It was Tucker and Sam. Sam then proceeded to put the specter deflector on Vlad, causing him to De-transform and fall over unconscious.

A few hours later after Sam and Tucker had helped Valerie get Danny back to her place, much to Sam's dismay; Valerie proceeded to tend to Danny's wounds until he came to.

"Uhh…What happened?" Danny asks, disorientedly.

"Thank God, you're alright." Valerie says taking a damp towel off of his forehead.

"Oh my God, Valerie, what am I doing here?" Danny asks her, then begins to panic thinking about what had happened.

She looks at him and says, "It's alright Danny, I know…"

His eyes widened in terror as to what she was implying.

Oh shit! What am I going to do! He thinks to himself, Oh God, she wants an answer. He then panics more and says to her, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She looks at him and says, "Danny, I know that you're the ghost boy, Danny phantom."

"Alright, so what if I am, you're going to waste me with one of your Ecto-guns, right?" He says to her.

"I…I don't know, I really should for the living hell that you put me through…but I guess I'll let you live this time, so you better leave before my dad gets home." She says to him.

"Alright." But just before he leaves, he hears her say, "Thank you for saving me."

Meanwhile in the ghost zone, Clockwork was observing this whole ordeal.

"This is not good at all, if something is not done, the planet earth and the ghost zone will cease to exist… I guess I have no choice but to maintain watch over this as it progresses."

Little did anyone know that this was going to end up being the ultimate battle of good versus evil, with only one victor.

A/N : Hey everyone, how's it going? Hope you like the story so far. Next chapter will probably be the longest. Why? You ask, well lets just say feelings will be revealed and a talent show will go down. Hope you're prepared. Anyway, please review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Danny Phantom, it is owned by Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman, and I do not own the song Jungle Love by Morris Day and the time. Also, this story takes place shortly after The Ultimate Enemy, and the pairing is going to be Danny and Valerie. Anyway, on with the fic.

Its weird how one event can change your life, for Danny Fenton it was his near-death experience attempting to rescue Valerie. And yet for some reason he couldn't get his mind off of her. Sure, she's beautiful, but she isn't Sam. And what about that new power Vlad had gained, he almost destroyed Valerie, if Danny hadn't stepped in and took the hit for her, and now she knew his true identity. But why was it that every time he thought about her, his heart began to beat real fast… "No." "It can't be, I'm falling in love with her, the one person who would stop at nothing to destroy me…" "ARRGGHH! What am I going to do?" Danny Exclaims in frustration. He then decides to flip through the television channels, and he comes across an old Morris Day and The Time video, Jungle Love.

"That gives me an idea…" Danny says thinking about the talent show coming up.

Meanwhile across town Valerie was thinking about Danny and how he almost died trying to save her from that other ghost…but why should she care whether he lives or dies…but for some reason the idea of Danny dying caused her a great deal of pain, as if she loved him or something…

"No…" Valerie says, "It can't be… I can't feel anything for him!" "He's my enemy!" "And yet, when he tried saving me, there was some look in his eyes, like my life was the only thing that mattered." Valerie says to herself.

Her heart begins to beat faster at the thought of him protecting her, "Oh my God, I'm in love with Danny Fenton." "Oh Lord, what am I going to do…" "I'll avoid him at all costs, and maybe that foolish emotion will wear itself out, yes, that's what I'll do." Valerie says then proceeds to go to her room and go sleep.

The next day at school Danny proceeded, with caution, to approach Kwan and Dash with a business proposition.

"Hey Dash, Kwan, can I talk to you guys for a second." Danny says to them nervously.

"Sure Fen-ton, Make it quick before I decide to stuff you in this locker." Dash says mockingly.

"Alright, how would you guys like to make fifty bucks a piece?" Danny asks.

Dollar signs appear in Dash and Kwan's eyes and Dash says, "You've got my attention, what do we have to do?"

"Alright, listen up; first off do you guys know how to play any instruments?" Danny asks.

"I can play guitar." Kwan says.

"I can play the drums, but if you tell anyone that I'll kill you." Dash says.

"Great!" "Listen, I want you guys to do backup singing and dancing for me at the talent show, plus you're going to play those instruments." Danny says to the both of them.

"I won't play the drums for under seventy five dollars, got me?" Dash says.

"Oh, alright." Danny says giving a sigh of defeat.

"Alright, what song are we going to do?" Kwan asks.

"We're going to do Morris Day and The Time's, Jungle Love." Danny says smiling proudly.

"Oooh, I love that song." Kwan replies.

"I'll provide the outfits for this, all you guys have to do is show up at my house to practice every day until the talent show, okay." Danny says to them.

"Alright." They both say.

Over the next few weeks Danny, Dash and Kwan had managed to plan everything out perfectly. Danny had secretly found out from her friend star, that this was Valerie's favorite retro song, and that she had always wanted a guy to sing it to her.

Valerie proceeded to show up at the talent show, she wasn't performing, but she liked to see the other students make fools out of themselves. She proceeded to take her seat front and center, but little did she know that after tonight, avoiding Danny was going to be impossible for her.

It had all come down to the last participant…Danny Fenton.

"Alright people, Quiet down, we have one last contestant in this competition…Danny Fenton, and he'll be performing a song, oh, but he has one thing he would like to say before he and his band performs." Mr. Lancer says to the crowd.

Danny then steps out from the curtains, in a suit and says into the microphone, "Uh…Hello everyone, I have just one thing to say…Valerie Gray, this ones for you."

Valerie proceeds to blush deep crimson as the music begins to play…

"Leaping Leptons, it's like I'm in college again!" Mr. Lancer exclaims.

"I - I've been watching you."

"I think I wanna know ya." ("Know ya.")

"Said I, I'm a little dangerous."

"Girl, I'd love to show ya." ("Show ya.")

"My jungle love, yeah." "Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"I think I wanna know ya." ("Know ya.")

"Jungle love." "Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"Girl, I'd love to show ya." ("Show ya.")

Danny then proceeds to jump off the stage, and walk over to Valerie and run his hand across her cheek making her blush even more, he then continues to sing:

"You - You've got a pretty car."

"I think I wanna drive it." ("Drive it.")

"I ain't playin', said I drive a little dangerous."

"Take you to my crib, rip you off ... huh!" ("Jungle love.")

"Look out, oh!" "Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"I think I wanna know ya." ("Know ya.")

"Oh, jungle love, yeah." "Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"Girl, I'd love to show ya." ("Show ya.")

"Come on baby, where's your guts?"

"You wanna make love or what?" "Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"I wanna take you to my cage."

"Lock you up and hide the key." "Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"You on..only get water, baby."

"Cause if you're hungry, take a bite of me." "Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"Oh, jungle love, yes." "Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"Think I wanna know ya." ("Know ya.")

"Hey, jungle love, mmm." "Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"Girl, I'd love to show ya." ("Show ya.")

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, jungle love, oh!" "Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"I think I wanna know ya." ("Know ya.")

"Jungle love." "Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"Girl, I... I think I wanna, ("Show ya.") I think I wanna file my nails."

"Hey Jesse."

"N..now Jerome, yes!" "Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"Check it out!"

"Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"Jungle love, yeah." "Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"I think I wanna know ya." ("Know ya.")

"Oh, jungle love, yes." "Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"Mmm, girl, I'd love to show ya." ("Show ya.")

"Oh, my jungle love, well." "Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"Mmm, I think I wanna, I think I wanna." ("Know ya.")

"Jellybean, uh!" "Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"Yeah!"

"Jesse, gimme one of them sexy solos right here..." (Kwan then proceeds to play the guitar)

"Break it down, uh!"

"Yes! Huh."

"Whoa, eh, hah!"

"Get..get outta the way."

"Move over."

"Yeah."

"Oh, jungle love, that's right."

"Can't nobody fuck with me, uh."

"I got a bearskin rug." "Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"I got a fireplace too." "Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"And I'm all the way wild, baby." "Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"Oh, the things I could do to you." "Oh-wee-oh-wee-oh."

"Hey!"

"Jungle love!"

"Jungle love!"

"Jungle love!"

"Yes, yes!"

"Ha ha!"

"Aah, that's it, that's it."

"Hold on."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Shit!" "Ha ha!"

When he had finished, Sam proceeded to look at Tucker and say, "What the hell?" "What makes her so goddamn special?" But Tucker and the entire student body had erupted into applause.

"Well, it looks like we have a winner, Mr. Fenton, please come up here and get your prize money." Mr. Lancer says then proceeds to hand Danny a check for one hundred dollars, which Danny takes it and walks over to Valerie and hands it to her.

She looks at him and asks, "What's this for?"

He looks at her and says, "Well, it's for me trying to make up for the hell I've put you through…and, well, I think…oh never mind." Danny says blushing a great deal and starts to walk away, but she catches his arm, pulls him into her arms and kisses him deeply on the lips, and when they had broke away, she looks at him and whispers, "I love you, Danny phantom."

"I love you Valerie Gray, will you go to the upcoming Dance with me?" Danny asks her.

"Of course I will, does this mean we're dating?" Valerie asks smiling.

"Only if you want to." He replies.

"Of course I do." Valerie says excitedly.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone, Clockwork, the keeper of time was observing things and says,

"Oh dear, this is not good, I may have to intercede." He then pulls out a glowing green orb and says, "Hopefully this will do the trick."

"Soon Daniel, very soon, I'll destroy you and that girl." Vlad says watching them from afar.

A/N: Hey everyone, how's it going? Okay, who's up for a little sneak peak…everyone? Good, okay, next chapter Danny and Valerie with the aid of Clockwork will travel into the past and

confront an old enemy and learn the truth about their relationship. Also, just to note, there will be a little Angst in the next chapter, just a little though. Anyway, please review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Danny Phantom, it is owned by Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. Also, this story takes place shortly after The Ultimate Enemy, and the pairing is going to be Danny and Valerie. Anyway, on with the fic.

It had been a few weeks since Danny and Valerie had started dating, and Danny was surprised that Vlad hadn't attacked him yet.

"I wonder what he's plotting …" Danny says pondering a bit.

Then his dad comes into the room and says, "Vlad is on the phone and wants to speak to you."

Danny gulps at the thought of what he might be planning, but heads downstairs and answers the phone. "Hello."

"Hello Daniel, I was thinking, why don't we end this? Meet me in six hours on the outskirts of town on the pier, got me?" Vlad says to him.

"Y…Yeah, got it." Danny replies.

Danny proceeded to lie in his bedroom and think, Good Lord, what am I going to do?

He then hears a knock at the door, "Come in." He says.

"Hey Danny, its Valerie."

"Hey girl, how are you doing?" Danny asks her.

"Fine and you?" She asks him.

"Oh, best as can be expected," he replies and just then he senses a ghost, and it turns out to be Clockwork.

"Hello Danny, how are you doing?" he asks.

"Fine, but that's not why you're here, is it?" Danny asks.

Clockwork turns to Valerie and says to both of them, "You are correct, I have seen the great power that flows through Vlad's veins and it's not good to say the least. So I have come to give you the power needed to defeat him. Valerie, Danny, believe it or not, you two have been destined to be together for some ten thousand years; and in order to defeat this evil and face the future, you two must face the past."

"What do you mean?" Valerie asks him.

"Ten thousand years ago you were a princess on Earth, and Danny was King Pariah Dark's son. Back then the ghosts and humans got along quite well. But, King Pariah had forbidden your marriage to Danny." Clockwork says to her.

He then turns to Danny and says, "I am now going to take you both ten thousand years into the past, so that you may have the strength to defeat your greatest enemy yet. Now brace yourselves, here we go.

Ghost Zone: 7995 B.C.

"I forbid it!" King Pariah Dark says to his son Prince Daniel, concerning his engagement to Valerie, Princess of the Earth realm.

"But father, I love her and besides you had no problem marrying mother, who was from the Earth realm." Daniel pleads in hopes of changing the evil king's mind.

"No! I will not allow it! You will not be allowed to marry that lowly Earth realm being."

The unholy king commands, making his opinion clear.

"Oh Valerie, my love…what am I going to do?" Prince Daniel says later that evening holding his beloved in his arms.

"Oh Daniel, we'll find a way to make this work." Princess Valerie says to her prince in hopes of making him feel a little better, she had always been good at that. To him, she was his only blessing that his wretched existence had deemed him, well that and his

Best friend Clockwork who was in training to be the next guardian of time.

"Eh-hem…My Prince, may I have a word with you?" Clockwork says to his life-long compatriot.

"Of course." Daniel says walking over to a concealed area so that they could talk.

"My liege, your father, urrg, that tyrant has ordered an attack on the earth realm with no prisoners to be taken, so, the reason that I have come to you is because we have developed a chamber that you're father could be sealed away in for eternity." Clockwork Says to him.

"So I assume that you wish for me to aid you in this task, correct?" Daniel asks him.

"Yes, this is correct." Clockwork says to him.

"Alright, tonight we strike." Daniel says, but little did they know that they were being watched.

Deep into the night, Daniel kissed Valerie and held her tight as he said, "Valerie, my love, after tonight you will be mine forever."

"That's what you think. Seize him, and bring the woman with him!" Pariah commands.

Deep in King Pariah's chambers, the unruly king looked at his son and says to him, "My, my, my, child, you thought you could stop me, but you have no chance, but I'll give you one. Release him! Pariah tells his Guards, and looks at Daniel and says,"You want to fight your dear old dad, then lets have at it boy!"

The energy that was emitted was immense, a fury of Ecto-blasts were released from both Daniel and Pariah, thus proving that they are both equally matched, then it happened, Clockwork appeared behind Pariah with what appeared to be a casket and proceeds to blast off his crown decreasing Pariah's power by half, he then yells to Daniel, "Now hurry! Get him inside the chamber!"

Daniel then proceeds to use his most powerful technique, The Ghostly Wail, which emits enough energy to send Pariah into the Chamber, but drains all of his strength.

Even the Guards cheered at the fall of the tyrant, but the damage had been done, Daniel who was only Half- ghost was dying, Valerie who was released from her cell proceeded to rush over to her one true love and hold him in her arms, she then looks at Clockwork, with tears in her eyes and says, "Isn't there anything that you can do?"

"Yes, but it is very costly…I can extract his spirit and send it into the future." Clockwork says to her.

"Wh…What about me?" She asks him.

"Yes, if you wish, when you pass from your plain of existence, I can do the same for you." He says to her.

"Yes, please hurry before he's gone for good." She says to him.

Clockwork then channels his energy and says, "Spiritual time change!"

He then looks at Valerie and says, "When it is your time for me to do this, in the future you will meet up with him, but things will be different, know that princess."

With that Danny and Valerie were transported back to the year 2005.

"Danny, I now have a gift for you…" Clockwork says, then pulls out a glowing green orb and says, "This orb here, it is a time orb, it will allow you to transform into your future self, your good future self."

"Thanks Clockwork." Danny says, then looks at Valerie and says, "Listen, Valerie, when we saw our past I learned one thing…you are my heart and soul, and without you I might as well not exist, so I was wondering…I…I know it can't be done for at least two more years, but when were old enough, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

With tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face she kisses him and says, "Of course I will."

A few hours later Danny proceeded to meet up with Vlad at amity pier.

"Are you ready Daniel, let's end this!" Vlad taunts.

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. A special thank you goes out to Tamiara, who reviewed twice so far for this story. I hope I get other reviews soon. This chapter, in my opinion had the most depth of the story. Next chapter will probably be wretchedly short, but there will be a sequel to this story.

Until next time, please review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Danny Phantom, it is owned by Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. Also, this story takes place shortly after The Ultimate Enemy, and the pairing is going to be Danny and Valerie. Anyway, on with the fic.

"Are you ready Daniel, let's end this!" Vlad taunts.

"Fine, but I hope that you don't mind that I brought a few toys, heh, heh." Danny says, then opens a bag that contains the specter deflector, the ghost gauntlets and the Fenton thermos, he then takes out the time orb Clockwork had given him and exclaims, "Time fast forward!" With that Danny begins to transform. His hair gets longer and appears in a ponytail, he develops the build of a pro line backer, and he has the garb of a royal prince with the soul shredder at his side.

"What! It isn't possible; your Ecto-energy reading surpasses mine!" Vlad exclaims.

"Sure the hell does! And in your words let's end this!" Danny commands he then proceeds to go intangible just in time to dodge the attack that was thrown at him by Vlad; he then retaliates with one of his own. Vlad the makes three duplicates of himself, but Danny counters by making four duplicates of himself and quickly surrounding Vlad's doppelgangers and blasting them causing him to howl out in pain.

"Arrghh! Why can't I hit you!" Vlad exclaims.

"Because I'm out of your league." Danny says to him smiling.

Vlad then continues his onslaught to no avail, until Danny had been through enough, he proceeded to sidestep one of Vlad's attacks and grab the specter deflector, and quickly wraps it around Vlad's waist causing him to De-transform.

"Ahhh! What are you doing!" Vlad exclaims as Danny approaches him with the ghost gauntlets and proceeds to extend their claws out, and rip Vlad's ghost half from him, causing Vlad and his ghost half to go unconscious.

"Its over." Danny says pulling out the Fenton thermos and sucking Vlad's ghost half into it, ending his reign of terror once and for.

Just as the battle had ended, Jack and Maddie were driving past the pier, and saw two ghosts battling. They proceeded to pull their car over and tip-toe close to the battle scene, and there they got the shock of a lifetime, Vlad masters, Jack's old college friend, had the specter deflector wrapped around his waist, and an incredibly well-built ghost was standing next to him holding the Fenton thermos.

"Freeze ghost!" Jack says.

Danny then decides it's time to tell them the truth, he proceeds to De-transform and tell them the whole story.

"For the record, I blame you for this." Jack says to Maddie.

Over the next few days Danny's parents had learned to accept his double life and decided to help by building devices that would help Danny and Valerie defend Amity park.

And finally the big day had come, the day of the school dance, and Danny's parents couldn't have been happier in his choice for a fiancée, and even Sam had finally accepted it, for she had started dating Tucker.

With Amity park safe from the clutches of evil ghosts for now, Danny had but one thing on his mind…"Let's Par-tay!" he exclaims making Valerie giggle a bit. And with that Danny Fenton proceeded to dance the night away with his one true love, since times past.

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you liked the story. As I had said in chapter four, there will be a sequel. And as to everyone who tried to review but couldn't because you didn't have an account, well I enabled it so I can have anonymous reviews so send em' in. thanks.


End file.
